A Second Hero Rewritten
by Wild-Roze
Summary: Following the Story of Ocarina of Time, two heroes instead of one emerge from the Temple. A passion beyond words, and a hate beyond reason bloom side by side, good and evil, light and dark, rage within one soul. A rewritten verion of the original 2003


_""Wild-Roze : Hi people , I love Zelda Ocarina of Time , and I can complete it with my eyes closed ! So I decided to write a fic on it , I'm not sure how it will turn out yet , but you know it might be drama it might be romance , I am planning on trying to focus it around romance and adventure , but u no , it could lead anywhere ! Please R&R !!!!!""_

- Around 4 and a half years later.

WR: Geeze.. I was so lame. Hi, sorry, let me explain, I am the author of this fanfiction, I started writing it in 2003 probably when I was around 13 or 14, I am now 18, 19 this year, and I randomly decided to check back on this fic and have a re-read. I have done… and I can't believe I posted such a piece. I wouldn't put it to my name now, but ahh, what can be done about it?? WELL, here is what I am going to do about it:

I will be completely re-writing the fanfiction; A Second Hero. By doing this I plan to make the chapters longer, better, and far more readable. I hope I have improved sufficiently over the last four years, and I hope you enjoy the revamped version of a Second Hero. I will still keep the old version posted so, feel free to have a look at it and see how it compares. Now please, enjoy :)

* * *

The Door of Time 

In his hands, lay the beautiful, blue ocarina. It was a perfect piece, and it still dripped with the water from the moat. He looked across over Hyrule field, his blue eyes fixed on the spot where the two horses had vanished on the horizon. The first horse had born the Princess Zelda herself, along with her ever faithful servant Impa. They had dashed past wildly, the older woman driving the steed hard. The Princess had barely had time to hurl the ancient instrument to him. The second horse… He shuddered with the memory. The malevolence he had seen in that red glare. Zelda currently flew for her very life, for if that man were to catch them, there was no doubt in the boy's mind that horrors beyond his imaginings would befall them. He lowered his eyes, in his satchel he carried the three stones. The stones that the Princess had bade him bring to her. The treasures of the elements; Fire, Water and Earth. What was he to do with them now? Zelda had not told him of her plans, all he knew was that she had wanted the Stones, that the very fate of Hyrule depended upon it. He gripped the Ocarina, a feeling of utter helplessness descending upon him.

"Don't worry Link," Navi said to him, "we'll think of something."

He tried to feel hopeful, but found it impossible.

"…Link…."

His head shot up and his glanced around for the source of the voice.

"..Link… Take my ocarina.. take it to the Temple of Time… Hurry Link…"

"Zelda.." He breathed. No more words flowed to him, she was beyond his reach. He turned, his heart set, towards the town market place.

* * *

Zaila crouched, hidden behind a pile of crates next to the bazaar, she watched people milling around the crowded square. The fat rich woman was there, as she always was, her small dog scampering around her heels, yapping and snapping at passers by. The woman's purse seemed to hang from a string, and was simply begging to be snatched. Her white hair hung to her shoulders, and at the age of ten, she was undeveloped and thin. She had lived on the streets for three years after running away from an orphanage. Forced into crime she had found she was an adept thief. She had even gone so far as to travel to Lon Lon ranch and steal a foal. A young black male, every night she would walk him out to Hyrule field and allow him to graze for several hours, Tairo she had named him. 

Zaila had no recollection of her parents, although a perfectly carved bow had been left with her, along with a magnificent sword. From the quality of the weapons she had assumed her parents to be powerful nobles, people or great import. But then… why would they abandon her?? She sighed and looked again towards the fat woman. If she could get a hold of that purse, it would feed her for a month. She might even be able to save up and buy a cheap bridle for Tairo.

The woman had no idea she was a target, and now was the perfect time. She stood and started to make a bee-line for the lady, her eyes fixed on the purse. Suddenly she was knocked to the side, there was a grunt of irritation, and something hit the ground. She glanced around to see a young boy, around her age, sprawled on the floor.

"Hai!" She yelled "Watch where you are going you blonde freak!"

The boy sat up and glared daggers at her, ignoring him, she glanced back to where the woman had been standing. Now, there was merely an empty space. She swore to herself.

"Hey thanks!" She snarled, and turned away, stalking back towards an alley.

Link gingerly got to his feet and caught his breath. He hadn't even noticed the girl, so intent had he been on reaching the Temple. She had clearly been in a rush.. for what, he did not know. Yet, hurried though he was, he felt duty bound to apologise to her. She had vanished into a nearby alley, and he followed her. The further he went, the gloomier it seemed to get. The smell of open sewage flowing down a drain in the centre of the street was almost overwhelming, and eventually he turned a corner, and saw what looked like a hastily constructed shelter strung over the end of the alley. He approached gingerly, and heard a quiet voice muttering.

"Damned stupid guy! Why did he have to chose then to get in my way?!" There was a pause, "ahh, but I'm sorry Tairo… it seems that tonight both you and me will be hungry.. at least you can eat grass… I cannot,"

Link frowned in confusion. What sort of person would eat grass? Clearly this Tairo character was strange indeed. Leaning closer to the canvas flap that made up the entrance to the small dwelling, he tried to hear more.

Suddenly Navi appeared beside him, emerging from his green cap.

"Hai, Link!" She said, her voice echoing in the quiet alleyway. "get a move on! We need to get to the Temple!!"

Link cursed and batted the fairy back into his hat, but it was too late. There was movement from within the shelter, and the white haired girl emerged and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?!" She snarled.

The youth took half a step back, weary of the white haired girl and her volatile temper.

"Well, I felt I needed to apologise for getting in your way, you seemed so upset by it." He said gently.

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to shout a colourfully worded response to his pathetic apology. Then she noticed the bulging wallet at his side, the clean cut of his neat battle tunic, and the expensive array of weapons he carried, she battled to keep her expression neutral when she saw the beautifully carved ocarina he carried in his hand. She paused.

"Well, I accept your apology, it turns out that you didn't do any harm after all." She told him.

He smiled, he was startled by her sudden turn around, however, he was glad she no longer seemed angry.

"Good, its good to know that. My name is Link incidentally." He said, offering a hand.

She glanced at his open palm and ignored it.

"Zaila." She said shortly before turning and stalking back into her crude home.

Link stood still for a moment, a little confused by her blunt rudeness, before he sighed and turned away. It wasn't really his problem, he had attempted an apology, and that was all he could do for now. he focused again on the Temple and set off at a jog through the alleyways.

Dark eyes watched the boy leave, and Zaila emerged once again. This time she had her sword over her back, along with her quiver and bow. The straps were a little too long for her, so she often had to hitch them higher. She smirked to herself. The boy was rich, and she would be damned if she allowed him to slip by her. She glanced back at the tent.

"Be good while I'm gone Tairo. Don't wander onto the field, or you'll get caught by horse traders."

With that she turned and loped off after the boy.

The Temple was huge, and beautiful. The walls were a pale marble, and stretched to the high ceiling, massive stained glass windows cast enchanting patterns on the floor, and a feeling of peace engulfed him. Link was awed by its beauty. He stepped forward, and could almost feel the magic in the air. Suddenly he cried out, and heard, loud and clear in his head, an exquisite melody. He felt Zelda's presence, and listened hard.

"… Song of Time, Link.. Play it for me." She whispered. Then she was gone.

Shaken, he looked at the royal ocarina, and stepped forward… he saw a magnificent, ornate alter, upon which three grooves were carved. He drew out the three stones and placed them in their correct positions, before he raised the small instrument to his lips. He played and let the melody he had just heard, slip through his fingers. He felt like he had known it all his life, and as he played he felt the ancient magic of the temple condense into something he felt he could almost touch. There was a blinding flash and a deep rumble. He opened his eyes and lowered the ocarina. Behind the alter, a huge slab of marble shifted, and draw back. He gasped as he looked upon the entrance to the Sacred Realm.

* * *

Zaila smirked to herself. The song the boy had played had been soul-touchingly beautiful, however, the three stones he had placed on the alter, seemed far more beautiful to her eyes. Her dark eyes watched the boy slowly walk forward through the opening he had just made. She glanced back at the stones, they alone would be worth a fortune, true treasures, she had never dreamed the boy was this wealthy. She considered running in and taking them first, but then realised that would increase the chances that the boy would see her before she could attack him. No.. it would be far more sensible to knock him out from behind, take his valuables, and then return for the rocks. Darting forwards from the entrance of the temple, she gingerly stepped through the massive door behind the alter. The gigantic chasm within smelled musty and old. She glanced around and spied the blonde haired boy at the centre of the room on a raised dais. Before him, a gleaming sword was held in a pedestal. She quivered with glee. She would be rich enough to buy her own little home after today.. no more living on the streets. As the boy stepped forwards and clamped his small hands around the hilt, she darted forwards, her bow was in her hand and she prepared to bring it down on the back of his unprotected head. When she was mere inches from him, he suddenly cried out and wrenched the blade free from its resting place. 

She cried out in alarm, as she seemed to freeze in mid-stride. She felt panic overcoming her as she lost control of her body and found herself unmoving. Blue light erupted around the pair, and a sound like a screaming gale filled her ears. Terror filled her, her dark eyes were fixed upon the still form of the boy, Link, who still had the blade raised before him, he radiated calm and strength. She lost sight of him as an intense white light engulfed everything, as she felt her soul was being torn agonisingly slowly from her body.

Suddenly the world around her was filled with sounds, sounds of laughter. But it was cold and malevolent.

"Just as I suspected… you were the one who carried the keys to the Sacred Realm. My thanks to you, for you have opened the gateway and allowed me to finally find my way here. Now the Triforce will be mine, and its because of you… foolish child!" The voice was filled with cruel victory, then there was a pause, as if the disembodied speaker had noticed her presence. "Ahh, but you have an ally! Heh, you have a strange choice in comrades boy! The girl will never aid you." The laughter chilled her, she felt she knew it's owner. Fear drenched her and she felt ill. An evil presence engulfed her, smothering, suffocating… then it was gone. Zaila suddenly felt dizzy, she felt her eyes grow heavy, and they slowly closed. Her limbs felt as if they were made of lead, and she gradually plummeted into cold unconsciousness. That way she would remain, for seven long years.

* * *

WR: Well, I think its longer, and I hope it has improved somewhat. Hope you folks liked it, I'll rewrite the next chapter when I can. For those of you who have read the origional, you know where the story line goes, however, I must inform you, I will not be updating the old fic again, a new, never before seen chapter, will only be posted once I have rewrtieen the entire fic. ) Just thought you should know. Ok, bai bai now. 


End file.
